<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亮橫：It’s consuming me by shadowjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298254">亮橫：It’s consuming me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo'>shadowjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>門板後冒出一張過分好看的臉，深邃的雙眼皮迷濛微張，像隻迷途小鹿。</p><p>三觀不正，互為捕食，及川宗佑x東海林泰久。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>東海林出門時發現隔壁房間換了一個新人入住，門開著，那人的身體被門板擋住上半身，正彎腰收拾放在地上的行李。他的房間在走廊盡頭，門開的方向正好能將整條走廊盡收眼底，是刻意選的位置，確保一切事物都能在他掌控裡。</p><p>房東正好也在，看見他出來便過來打招呼，指了指還在收拾物品的年輕人，「我姪子，原本的工作因為一些原因辭職了，我暫時收留他，再麻煩東海林先生多多照顧了。」</p><p>房東的話聽起來很奇怪，向一個素昧平生的房客透露太多訊息，說起『一些原因、照顧』的語調像是在描黑加粗，欲蓋彌彰，而且需要他照顧一個成年人什麼？</p><p>他輕輕點頭，眼神掃過那名依舊沒看到臉的身影。</p><p>「宗佑。」注意到他的視線，房東回頭喊。</p><p>門板後冒出一張過分好看的臉，深邃的雙眼皮迷濛微張，像隻迷途小鹿，臉頰和剛剛看到的雙腿一樣削瘦。太瘦了，不像年輕人該有的體態。</p><p>房東招手，對方宛如初生小鹿般怯生生靠近。</p><p>「介紹一下，這是我姪子及川宗佑。宗佑，這是東海林先生，要好好跟他相處啊。」</p><p>名為及川的年輕人禮貌的傾身，他朝兩人點頭致意後，就以上班為由離開，將古怪的氣氛留在身後。不管是不是身為刑警的過度敏感，抑或是房東知道他刑警的身分刻意傳達出訊息，介紹姪子的語氣跟眼神，彷彿用盡全力除了語言，向他暗示這個年輕男人有很不尋常的部分。</p><p> </p><p>自初次見面後，東海林再也沒有看過及川，住進來的青年非常安靜，無聲無息的像是隔壁根本沒有住人。</p><p>但每天上下班經過走廊時，總感覺有一道視線盯著他，來源很明顯，透過貼滿不透光貼紙的窗戶，不論晴雨，不論早晚，就算他查案子查到半夜，也能感受到灼熱視線掃過背脊的刺痛感。</p><p> </p><p>那天是個春寒料峭下著冷雨的夜晚，他在追尋犯人時遭到埋伏，腹部被捅了一刀，在醫院沒有核准的情況下強行出院，勉力回到公寓時，在走廊上倒下。</p><p>屬於及川的房門打開了，削瘦的年輕人站在門口，過長的瀏海遮住視線，看不清眼神反而讓表情更加陰沉，沉默的看著倒在走廊上的東海林，幾秒後他走出來，將昏迷的人扛進自己的房裡。</p><p>東海林在沙發上醒來的瞬間，不知自己身處何方的認知讓他觀察房間的眼神帶著警戒。</p><p>「你醒了？」</p><p>陌生的男聲讓他跳起來，動作扯動傷口讓他發出哀鳴再度倒回去。</p><p>及川手裡握著兩個冒煙的馬克杯，站在沙發尾端，看見東海林的表情，便在離他最遠的矮凳坐下，「你受傷了，倒在走廊上。」</p><p>東海林注意到腹部換了嶄新的雪白繃帶，原本濕淋淋的頭髮也乾了，身上是一套乾爽舒適的運動服，袖子短了一些，顯示運動服是坐在面前的人的所有物。</p><p>見他的表情放鬆了一點，及川遞來還冒著熱氣的麥茶，他沒有接，對方把杯子放在桌上，端著自己的那杯輕輕啜了一口。</p><p>「……謝謝。」</p><p>「沒什麼。」</p><p>「打擾了，我這就回去。」東海林起身，「衣服等我洗好再還給你。」</p><p>「啊、那個……吃過晚餐了嗎？」</p><p>東海林停下動作，看向發言突兀的人。</p><p>「呃不、我的意思是，你的衣服也還沒烘乾……我正好煮了一些燉菜，你受傷回去還要弄吃的不方便，不如在這裡吃……吧？」</p><p>不知所措，帶著結巴的說明，那雙看起來總是很迷茫的雙眼濕潤仰望，像隻不諳世事的幼獸，絲毫不像需要小心防備的對象。不過犯罪者大部分無法從外表判斷，當了多年的刑警，這點道理他還是懂的。</p><p>「那就……麻煩你了。」</p><p>當他從嘴裡吐出留下意味的詞語時，及川明顯鬆了一口氣。</p><p>「那你坐會！」</p><p>深怕他改變心意般，走向廚房的腳步顯得急促。</p><p>室內空間充滿令人放鬆的濃郁奶油香， 東海林環顧四周，格局和他家類似，但裝飾風格與無趣的單身男子不同，充滿木質家具和色調柔和的布織品，整體看起來很溫馨。</p><p>半開放的空間看得見及川在廚房盛盤的背影，身穿白襯衫給人文質彬彬的形象，在暖色燈光和廚房背景映襯下，竟也顯得十分居家。</p><p>年輕人端著兩個盤子回來，將其中一個擺在靠近他的桌面上。</p><p>東海林發現對方伸長的右手手腕上，有兩三條又直又深的刀疤，收回手後，在袖子的遮掩下看不見了。</p><p>及川沒注意到他的眼神，回到離他最遠的矮凳上，率先吃了起來，「多吃一些，不用客氣，廚房還有。」</p><p>東海林看著及川吃了兩三口後，坐直身體半靠在沙發上，舉起湯匙嚐了一口。</p><p>入口瞬間香濃氣味擴散，充滿整個鼻腔，馬鈴薯口感鬆軟綿密，胡蘿蔔和洋蔥鮮甜，熱熱的料理讓冰涼的四肢一下子暖和起來，比想像中還美味的燉菜讓他內心有些觸動。</p><p>「……好吃。」</p><p>對面的小鹿聽見他的話仰起臉，上唇沾著些許白醬，朝他咧開不好意思又得意的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>那天之後，透過窗戶的視線依然灼熱地燃燒他的背。</p><p>及川不像之前一天到晚見不到人，偶爾他下班回家，會在走廊上遇到剛從超市採購回來的人，有時會以兩人份比較方便煮為由，邀請他共進晚餐，也曾在出門上班時，發現及川掛在門把上的早餐跟字條。</p><p>對於一個醉心工作，三餐不定時也不擅長料理的單身男子而言，親手做的食物非常能溫暖胃袋和內心，及川的手藝很好，常常讓他懷念起妹妹還在時的感覺。</p><p>單方面接受別人好意總是不太好意思，東海林曾表示老是吃他做的料理，自己也不知道要回報什麼，及川只是笑笑的說東海林是他搬家後交到的第一個朋友，他只是出於友人的關心，並不想獲得回報。於是東海林有時會在外務結束後，買些小點心帶給及川。</p><p>三個月後，在休假日的下午，及川第一次按響他家的門鈴，透過貓眼看見對方一臉緊張的在門外等待。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>及川看見他來應門，揚起緊繃的笑容。</p><p>「東海林先生晚上方便嗎？我晚餐想吃火鍋，一個人吃有點……可以的話……過來一起吃吧？」</p><p>即便認識三個月，面對他時手足無措、緊張得無法組織語言的模樣跟初識時一樣，東海林覺得及川對他小心翼翼的態度很不正常，像嘗試著用徒手捧起滿身尖刺的仙人掌，就算毫不擅長，也沒有放手的打算。</p><p>「……好啊，晚上沒事，那我晚點過去。」</p><p>東海林狀作思考，故意讓及川等了一下，對方七上八下的情緒都寫在臉上，看起來很有趣。聽見他答應後大大鬆了一口氣，肩膀放鬆嘴角上揚，什麼情緒都真實的反應，純粹的跟白紙一樣。</p><p>及川回家的腳步像奔向蘿蔔的兔子般輕盈，東海林有些失笑，他都不知道原來能跟他吃飯是件這麼愉快的事嗎。</p><p>他回頭換了一件外出的褲子，打算去巷口便利商店買點啤酒晚上一起喝，經過及川家時，那道視線安定的射在背上。</p><p>他頭一次停下來，不知道視線的主人現在是否慌的跟兔子一樣，如果他回頭的話……</p><p> </p><p>東海林轉身，光明正大的迎上來源。</p><p>感受到對方劇烈的動搖，沒一會兒卻如火上加油，他的反應刺激了對方，那道視線更加貪婪的掃過他全身，上下來回宛若舔舐般飢渴。</p><p>一牆之隔帶來的隱蔽安心感，自認為不會被發現的強大自信，在屏障之後顯露肆無忌憚的本性，和人前受驚動物般的表現差異甚大，真是太有意思了。</p><p>東海林面色鎮定的看著不透明的窗戶，他知道及川就在那後面，或許正一副眼眶瞪圓、瞳孔放大，全身因為興奮微微出汗的模樣。</p><p>幾秒後他轉身，毫不留戀的前往買啤酒的路上。</p><p>東海林離開後，雙腿發軟的及川扶著牆緩緩倒下，蜷縮在窗櫺之下細細顫抖，抓緊雙臂發出壓抑的嘶啞嗚咽。</p><p> </p><p>晚餐時刻東海林來訪，及川看起來神色如常──</p><p>按耐不住的欣喜，和總是濕漉漉地向他冀望的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他們坐在客廳地板上，背靠著沙發享用火鍋，看見及川準備的豪華食材，東海林不禁讚嘆，希望及川能常常想吃火鍋，這樣他就可以順便蹭飯吃。</p><p>他的話讓及川的笑臉漸漸消失，舉著筷子的手垂下，眼巴巴的看著他像是有話要說。</p><p>「那個，東海林先生，其實我……我找到工作了。」</p><p>「喔，恭喜啊！原來今天的豪華火鍋是因為這樣嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「這麼值得開心的事，應該是我請你吃飯啊！」</p><p>「不、不用啦！」</p><p>「沒關係，我年紀比較大，不用跟我客氣。」</p><p>及川急得話都說不清，推辭的語言都軟糯的化在嘴裡，兩人一來一往的拉鋸，末了東海林拍拍及川的背，一副別跟大哥爭這點小事的架式，及川被拍得拒絕的話都咽在喉嚨裡，只得答應讓東海林請客。</p><p>不過，及川的表情看起來不是那麼開心，低著頭默默吃飯，像一株萎靡的花。</p><p>東海林逗了幾次，年輕人勉強的回應，努力不破壞餐桌上的氣氛，努力過頭看起來像在滾輪上跌倒的倉鼠，又可憐又可愛。</p><p>飯後，及川用手指在啤酒罐上留下一個個指痕的焦慮模樣看在東海林眼裡，終於開口拯救那個快要被摳成蜂窩的鋁罐。</p><p>「怎麼了？找到工作不是應該高興嗎？」</p><p>「是啊……」</p><p>嘴角勾起的弧度依然僵硬，像有個隱形小人正在努力把上翹的嘴唇掰平。</p><p>「可是看起來不是這麼一回事。」</p><p>及川的嘴角終於崩不住，一抖一抖地像在極力忍耐強烈的情緒，原本總是追著他的盈盈目光眼神也黯然落下，不自在的迴避他的視線。</p><p>「對不起，我不想把氣氛搞得這麼僵的。」</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>及川搖頭。</p><p>「說出來也許會好一點。」</p><p>欲言又止，胸膛上下起伏，有好幾次都感覺話到嘴邊，又被人扼住脖子嚥下。</p><p>「……對不起，我不能說。」</p><p>東海林往及川的方向靠近，停在幾乎可以碰到的距離，壓低嗓音蠱惑：「放輕鬆，說出來吧，我會聽的。」</p><p>年輕人只是喃喃說著對不起，不敢抬頭看他，聲音帶著哽咽，雙手握著的啤酒罐再度受到摧殘。</p><p>東海林放下自己的啤酒罐，伸手托起及川的下巴，那雙美的很不現實的眼睛蓄滿晶亮，正強忍著不讓它們落下。</p><p>「對不起……」</p><p>「沒關係。」</p><p>握住下巴的骨感手指稍微使力，將及川的臉抬得更高，沾著濕意的睫毛眨著不知所措的弧度，用眼睛詢問東海林的意圖。</p><p>確認及川好好的看著他，東海林緩緩靠近，低垂的眼簾形成一個冷酷的角度，漆黑的虹膜映著反應不過來的年輕臉龐，在嘴唇相觸演變成一個吻之前，輕聲地說：「我要開動了。」</p><p>及川被唇瓣掃過的輕柔觸感驚得鬆開手裡的啤酒罐，在罐子跌落地板弄得一團糟之前，東海林穩穩接下擺到一旁，毫無困難的吻住像被強光照射呈呆滯狀態小鳥的及川。</p><p>「眼睛，不閉上嗎？」</p><p>聞言的及川輕輕一抖闔上眼皮，抓住東海林背後的衣服，鼻腔裡全是對方的成熟氣息，苦澀菸草味和啤酒麥香在溼熱的口腔裡化成醉人的濃郁香氣，及川蹙眉，眼睫顫抖如狂風裡振翅的蝴蝶。</p><p>吻的不深，卻是綿長的試探。</p><p>東海林確認了對方並不反感，小心翼翼是在壓抑渴望；及川因為東海林主動過於欣喜，感覺美好得太過虛幻，必須竭盡所能才克制自己不要一口吃掉盼望已久的甜餅。</p><p>先結束吻的人是及川，像被蜜蜂螫到般抽離，鬆開緊抓東海林的手，大夢初醒的表情參雜著恐懼。</p><p>「抱歉！」眼眶驚懼地撐大。</p><p>「沒什麼好道歉的，今晚你說的夠多了。」</p><p>「不、我真的、」及川深呼吸數次，身體繃緊，用盡全力才從喉嚨擠出微弱的聲音：「我真的......好害怕......」</p><p>「沒什麼好害怕的。」</p><p>那對小鹿眼睛將惶恐襯托的惹人憐愛，及川不斷低聲說著不是的，東海林端起酒喝了一口：「我這麼不值得相信嗎？」</p><p>「不是的！你不懂！」</p><p>及川失控大吼，參著恐懼讓聲音又細又破碎，瞠大眼睛跟東海林無聲僵持著。</p><p>「我……」他雙手握緊按在胸口上，試圖壓抑急遽喘氣而起伏的胸膛，發出脖子被掐住的掙扎音色。</p><p>「我、我……是害怕我自已啊……」終於氣若游絲地說出口，語氣充滿了畏懼，及川整個人像被自己的言語攻擊一樣跪倒在地，瑟瑟發抖。</p><p> </p><p>「我懂的。」</p><p>東海林回應之前，及川連呼吸都覺得艱難，他緩緩搖頭，這是他能說出口的最大極限，不奢望東海林能理解，只要自己不要再跨越界線，就不會重蹈覆轍。</p><p>「看來不明白的是你啊……」</p><p>看著喪失自信，將自己縮成一團的及川，東海林抬起他的下巴，平靜的虹膜裡映著搖搖欲墜的身影，「我是刑警，你以為我會什麼都不知道嗎？」</p><p>年輕人突然露出驚愕、困惑的模樣，皺在一起的眉毛或許還含有期待，盯著東海林的瞳孔微微放大，眼前的兩片豐潤嘴唇張開，宛如慢動作般說了一句話。</p><p> </p><p>「你只是太愛一個人而已。」</p><p> </p><p>竄進耳裡的話語充滿力道，他清晰地聽見每個字敲打在鼓膜上的聲音，隆隆巨響後是真空般的寂靜。</p><p>一滴眼淚悄悄地滑落臉頰，及川震驚的看著東海林，那些他以為早就葬送的情緒傾瀉而出，不安、痛苦、寂寞、委屈，還有渴望愛與被愛的本能，一開始就被赤裸裸的檢視，在東海林面前無所遁形。</p><p>「沒事的。」</p><p>東海林將手輕輕按在及川肩上，「不用擔心，我很強。」</p><p>回應他的是肩上大片濡濕，還有宛如切割靈魂般的哭嚎。</p><p> </p><p>─ TBC ─</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我可以成為你的全部嗎？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>東海林忙了一個晚上，終於在犯人移動的空檔逮到人，閒下來後他掏出手機，通訊記錄上有來自同一人的29通未接來電，還有塞滿信箱的訊息。</p><p>他按下回撥，鈴聲沒響完一聲就被接起。</p><p>「你在哪裡？」</p><p>還沒開口說話，對方焦急的問句就先傳來。</p><p>「在新宿，剛結束工作。」</p><p>電話那頭安靜下來，只傳來淺淺的呼吸聲，沒辦法得知對方是什麼情緒。</p><p>「我很快就回家，3、20分鐘。」</p><p>努力縮短的十分鐘空間，換得對方吐出軟軟的聲音，「……嗯。」</p><p>東海林回到公寓走廊上時，給及川發了訊息。</p><p>『到家了，時間也晚了，趕快休息吧。』</p><p>對方很快的回覆，『想見你，可以嗎？』</p><p>『好。』</p><p>東海林在自己家門送出訊息，隔壁的門就打開，及川穿著棉質的灰色家居服走出來，即使是炎熱的夏天，他依然穿著長袖的衣服。</p><p>「工作辛苦了。」</p><p>東海林搖頭，環住對方靠過來的腰，「補充一點能量。」</p><p>沐浴後的清香竄進鼻腔，捕獲的嘴唇還有一些薄荷的清爽味道。</p><p>「過幾天我休假，再一起出去吃飯？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>及川靠在肩上，柔軟的髮絲搔過臉頰，東海林伸手將頭髮順平，指縫間溜過的觸感滑順，及川輕輕回蹭，似乎是很受用。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>東海林制伏一看到他就跑的金毛年輕人，將他雙手銬在外露的水管上時，藤堂氣喘吁吁的抵達。</p><p>「藤堂，這裡交給你了。」</p><p>「欸？」</p><p>「我先走了。」</p><p>「啊、前輩最近都趕著回去呢。」</p><p>「沒辦法，養了一個怕寂寞小東西。」</p><p>「看不出來前輩是會養寵物的類型。」</p><p>「嘛……試著養看看，覺得挺可愛的。」</p><p>東海林的話隨著身影快速離開小巷，快到藤堂來不及跟他說再見。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>『等下要去現場，會開靜音。』</p><p>『好。我會想你。』</p><p>『嗯。』</p><p>『你呢？』</p><p>白皙的手指在螢幕上猶豫半晌，打出『也想你。』，送出。</p><p>對方發來一個開心得淚汪汪的可愛貼圖。</p><p> </p><p>但也不是每次都來得及跟及川說明，案件要來時總是跟午後雷陣雨一樣突然，東海林經常在半天過後才發現手機裡大量的未接來電跟簡訊。</p><p>回撥後會聽到又急又擔憂的聲音，他總是一遍遍耐心地說明刑警工作的急迫性，安撫陷入焦慮狀態的及川。藤堂遠遠看著溫聲軟語的前輩，空洞的大眼裡是冰冷的觀察，一旁的厚田班長眉頭深鎖。</p><p>東海林在半夜回家，經過走廊時及川的門打開，握住東海林的手將他帶進家裡，將人用力壓在門板上發出碰的一聲。</p><p>「為什麼受傷了？」</p><p>輕柔拂過東海林嘴角的瘀血，眼睛裡卻是閃爍的狂亂。</p><p>「追嫌犯時弄傷的。」</p><p>及川用一個粗暴的吻回應，牙齒搕疼東海林的唇，口腔裡全是鐵鏽味。東海林虛虛的按在對方肩膀上，不太用力的掙扎依舊激怒精神緊繃的及川，不願放開如啃咬般的親吻。</p><p>當兩人分離，及川嘴唇沾著血，揪住東海林的領口，克制衝動的手在發抖，他瞪著比他高一些的男人，一時沒有動作，肩膀上下起伏。</p><p>東海林鎮定的回望，當他舉起手準備握住對方手腕時，及川像個洩氣的皮球緩緩的向下滑，頹喪的坐倒在地，輕聲地道歉。</p><p>靠在門板上的人用舌頭舔過受傷的黏膜，跟著一塊坐下，將頭靠在及川低垂的腦袋上，眼神幽暗地落在半空中。</p><p>「你什麼錯也沒有啊。」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>東海林從來沒過問及川為什麼能知道他回家的時間，就連他下班後開始在警視廳外圍行道樹的花壇上看見熟悉的身影時，也一點都不覺得驚訝。</p><p>對方身上飄來厚重的菸味，地面跟花圃的泥土卻很乾淨，他對及川揚起淺笑，好像等在這裡接男朋友下班是天經地義的事。</p><p>及川眉間的不安在看到東海林的笑容後消散，溫和詢問晚餐想吃什麼，好心情一直維持到他們在超市採購食材，東海林對他說不要再來接他下班前。</p><p>「為什麼。」</p><p>錯愕過後轉為陰沉，就連眉毛的角度看起來都像暴雨前低低蓋著天空的烏雲。</p><p>「天氣熱怕你曬，天氣冷怕你受凍。而且，我不希望你之後出現在現場，那很危險。」</p><p>及川沒有再說什麼，兩人一路安靜的回到及川家，篤篤的切菜聲將沉默放得巨大。</p><p>直到東海林察覺室內安靜的有些不對勁，抬頭看見對方靜止的背影，出聲喚了幾次也沒有回應，疑惑的走進廚房查看，目睹神情恍惚的及川用左手握住刀刃，鮮血瞬間從綻開的手心迸落。</p><p>「喂！」</p><p>東海林趕緊抓住及川手腕，用力迫使他鬆手，「放手！」</p><p>菜刀鏗鏘落地，在木頭地板上劃出一道刀痕，他連忙將刀子踢遠，壓緊出血口舉高，紅色的軌跡蜿蜒地將白色袖子染紅。</p><p>及川還沒恢復過來，幽幽的看了東海林一眼便低下頭，對於交流沒有多大興趣。東海林不可置信的瞪著及川，惱火的眼睛裡有一絲隱藏不住的異樣光彩。</p><p>等血止住後，東海林取來急救箱，將傷口附近的血跡擦乾淨後仔細檢查，幸好刀口不深，不需要去醫院縫，只是包紮後暫時不方便活動，也不能碰水。</p><p>及川宛如喪失生存意志的模樣陷在沙發裡，東海林將廚房收拾乾淨，找出咖哩調理包加熱倒在白飯上。</p><p>「吃嗎？」</p><p>他蹲在及川身前，舉著湯匙送到對方嘴邊，對方沒有動作。東海林放下盤子，捧起及川的臉，過長的瀏海蓋住眉眼形成一片陰影，陰影下的眼睛失去光彩，空洞的望著東海林。</p><p>「吃一點？嗯？」</p><p>半哄著及川，輕輕的揉他的臉，誘使對方將注意力放在他身上。及川終於恢復焦距，神情看起來卻像是犯錯的小孩，湯匙再度送到他嘴邊，輕貼在嘴唇上誘哄。</p><p>滿懷不安的含住湯匙，水潤的眼睛裡有小心翼翼的祈求。及川企圖用乖乖吃飯作為籌碼換取原諒的姿態看在東海林眼裡，他不動聲色的餵食，但這樣過度溫柔的舉動似乎讓對方更加不安。</p><p>及川想取過湯匙自己進食，他的堅持在東海林的安撫下敗陣下來，乖順的接受服侍。但心裡的忐忑並沒有消除，東海林的溫柔像暴風雨前的寧靜，害怕著溫柔之後迎來他無法接受的結果。</p><p>等兩人用完餐，東海林坐到及川對面，預料中的有話想說的樣子，剛才心慌意亂草草進食的及川感到有些胃疼，臉色煞白的望著對方，被濃稠的絕望感籠罩。</p><p>東海林動了的時候，他有些瑟縮。</p><p> </p><p>一支鑰匙擺在桌面上。</p><p> </p><p>及川混亂的腦袋打結，不能理解東海林的意圖。</p><p>「讓你不安了，很抱歉。」</p><p>原本以為的暴風雨沒有來臨，反而有種看到外星人般的錯愕感。</p><p>「如果收下它可以讓你好過一些。」</p><p>東海林的聲音像投入死井的濾石，在渾水般的思緒中切開一條明淨道路，不敢相信自己能獲得如此寬厚的對待，及川身體發麻，眉毛軟弱的糾結在一起，眼前一片朦朧。</p><p>「……可以嗎？」</p><p>被喜悅沖刷的聲音在顫抖，毛孔全部張開，腎上腺素竄升的速度太危險，只要受到一點打擊馬上就能讓他崩潰。</p><p>東海林只是點頭，「它屬於你了。」</p><p>及川握住鑰匙，好看的五官因複雜的情緒全皺在一起。</p><p>在強烈的幸福感包裹下卻莫名感覺不安，宛如青蛙遭遇到毒蛇般，發自本能的恐懼。但這樣的恐懼毫無來由，他用龐大的愉悅將那一丁點的驚懼猜疑壓下，抱緊眼前溫暖的人體，只想不顧一切的融化在對方懷裡。</p><p> </p><p>東海林開始不那麼頻繁的回訊息，就算及川問起，僅是簡單回答工作中。</p><p>及川和自我拉扯，每次跟蹤東海林都獲得令他失望的結果，在即將崩毀的理智界線上搖搖欲墜。</p><p> </p><p>東海林在深夜回到家裡，站在漆黑的玄關脫下皮鞋，一個馬克杯飛來打在旁邊的牆壁上，反彈的陶瓷碎渣子劃過臉頰，留下幾道細小的傷口。</p><p>他剛剛痛毆過別人的手指關節沾著血，還未退去的興奮讓他的手輕輕顫抖。今晚大量的訊息和未接電話將手機電力消耗殆盡，不會再亮起的黝黑螢幕，象徵另一條劇情線的起始。</p><p>及川坐在沙發上回頭望，黑暗中的微光透出一點人形輪廓，只有那對眼睛熠熠發光，像盯住獵物的夜行性動物。</p><p>「晚上去哪了？」</p><p>「工作。」</p><p>一貫的回應，沒有參雜謊言的的答案讓讓蟄伏的及川暴起，打破僵持的空間，衝到東海林跟前揪住他的頭髮將人按倒在地，馬克杯碎片劃破東海林的背，血痕跟著被拖行的人一路綿延至客廳。</p><p>暴雨般的拳腳落下，東海林蜷曲身體保護頭部，寂靜的室內只聽見毆打肉體的沉悶音色。</p><p>發狂的及川雙眼赤紅，扯住東海林的衣領厲聲詢問：「為什麼！？」</p><p>進入室內後就沒有發出聲音過的東海林，嘴邊勾起一個扭曲的笑容，散亂的瀏海下有著跟及川同樣瘋狂的眼神，和對方一樣的神情彷彿就是回答。</p><p>及川不能忍受這樣的笑容，像一頭被逼到極限的野獸，狠狠地咬上東海林的嘴唇，那不是一個親吻，只是飢渴的啃噬，是慾望沒有被滿足的反彈。</p><p>東海林順從的應下，這幾乎證實了及川的猜想，他惱怒對方坦然的態度，卻只能更加激烈的索求，試圖彌補發自深處的強烈空虛。</p><p>撕扯襯衫，迸開的扣子叮咚落地，將人連拖帶扯的拉進臥室，剝去一個毫不反抗的人的衣服完全不是難事，東海林甚至還協助他脫下自己的衣服。</p><p>被憤怒支配的及川沒有控制力道，十指抓住雪白的大腿，深深嵌入柔軟的肌理，克制不住的在大腿內側留下好多個牙印。</p><p>乾澀的後穴一下子擠不進去，及川用手指粗魯的擴張，柔嫩部位的撕裂疼痛讓東海林反射性的掙扎。</p><p>及川肘擊東海林下顎，造成暫時性暈眩，趁失神的鬆懈時刻挺進。東海林脖子向後繃緊，痛呼全數哽在喉嚨裡，視線一片空茫，一時間感官只剩下強烈的耳鳴。</p><p>不透明的窗戶貼紙終於在長期的引誘和等待下，由對方親手打破。東海林瞪著天花板，眼底逐漸浮起病態的光點，身下的活塞運動刀割般地折磨他，劇烈的痛楚讓毆打過犯人的手停下顫抖。</p><p>體內不斷喧囂的躁動歸於平靜，一股溫暖的浪潮從四肢百骸升起，他安心的閉上眼，終於等到期待的局面令他感到滿足，全身癱軟下來任憑及川擺佈。</p><p>東海林的放任姿態讓陷入瘋狂的及川更加激進，嘗試用各種方法讓東海林疼痛，從痛苦的呻吟中獲得不成正比的微小補償感。</p><p> </p><p>狂暴肆虐後的及川冷靜下來，陰鬱著臉下床補充水分，順便倒了一杯給東海林。</p><p>躺在床上的人的狀態十分慘烈，全身青青紫紫沒有完好的區塊。及川看著他喝完水，接過玻璃杯，回到床上緊緊抱著對方的脖頸，在白得透出血管的鎖骨上留下一個個吻痕。</p><p>東海林攬住他，將人往懷裡帶。</p><p>「想再一次？」</p><p>話中的從容讓及川抬頭，恢復小鹿般的眼神，一臉受了極大委屈、泫然欲泣的模樣。</p><p>他咬牙忍住哽咽，輕柔的吻在每一吋受傷的肌膚，卻沒敢吻上那對豐潤嘴唇，懷著強烈的內疚感細細舔吻。</p><p>再次進入時，東海林疼的抽氣，及川撫慰他的前端分散注意力，仔細盯著混著舒服和疼痛的臉龐，眼淚終於忍不住滴落。</p><p> 「哭什麼？」</p><p>褪去異常冷靜的興奮後，東海林蒼白的臉上是不正常的祥和，及川的眼淚落在他的臉頰上，將他染成似哭似笑的詭譎表情。</p><p>看見東海林依舊能對著自己笑，及川嚎啕大哭，伸手想拭去滴在東海林臉上的淚痕，只是無法停止的眼淚讓擦拭化為徒勞。</p><p>「為什麼、為什麼……」</p><p>巨大的悲傷將他淹沒，他以為東海林的強大能將他帶往光明，然而對方只想和他一起淪陷。反覆問著雙方心裡有數的問題，也許是希望東海林能給出不同答案，也許想問東海林為什麼選他，也許是因為他曾經以為可以有不同的結局。</p><p>最後他只虛弱的問出最渴望的問題。</p><p>「……我不能成為你的全部嗎？」</p><p>就著深埋的姿勢，東海林握住及川的手，另一隻手環住上方淚眼婆娑的人向下帶，將人抱個滿懷，側過臉給予膽小鬼不敢要求的親吻。</p><p>「我現在不就是你的全部了嗎。」</p><p>糖衣之下是蝕骨的毒藥，迴避核心的話像羽毛般柔軟，卻讓及川感到可怕的失速感，只能絕望的靠在東海林的肩頭上無聲啜泣。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>東海林為了連續殺人事件，已經一週沒有回家了，他並沒有對及川近日消失的聯繫多加關注。</p><p>當他在執勤途中接到厚田班長電話，聽見下一個受害人的名字時，差點沒把手機甩飛，驅車趕往醫院的速度，快得讓副駕駛座的藤堂必須抓緊握把才不會在轉彎時撞進駕駛座。</p><p>顧不上醫院裡不能奔跑，他粗魯的撥開擋路的人，闖進目的病房。看到病床上的人的瞬間，因劇烈奔跑和緊張而跳得飛快的心臟，突然像被抓緊提到喉頭，讓他痛得幾欲嘔吐。</p><p>他狠狠瞪著面無血色的及川，震驚的說不出話來。幾乎要失去這個人的現實衝擊著他，內心顫慄，赫然驚覺他比想像中的還在乎。</p><p>一旁的厚田班長見狀嘆了口氣，輕輕拍了東海林的背，退出病房將空間留給兩人。</p><p>「你到底在想什麼！？」</p><p>東海林撲到床上，揪住對方的衣領，又生怕弄痛對方的傷口僵硬地鬆手。</p><p>及川表情有些痛苦，但充滿夢幻般的痴妄，迷濛的雙眼望著東海林，確認對方糾結的五官是為了自己後，瞇起眼微笑。</p><p>他們之間不存在第三者，不存在能報復或遷怒的對象，不存在移情別戀的要素，東海林永遠將工作擺在第一位置，他才是其次。</p><p>他永遠無法除去的對手，如今找到解套的方法──</p><p> </p><p>「我終於……可以成為你的全部了。」</p><p> </p><p>─ END ─</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>